


Of Partnership and Disbelief

by INTPSlytherin_reylove97



Series: Love You, Bye [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Brief Mentions of Pregnancy, Devoted Reylo, F/M, Gen, I Have a Hard Time Letting Go, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Minor Character Deaths, Modern AU, People Are Stupid and Rey and Ben are Not Here for that Shit, So ONESHOT AND TWOSHOT TIME, grad school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-09-01 04:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INTPSlytherin_reylove97/pseuds/INTPSlytherin_reylove97
Summary: Rey and Ben are finally married...except no one seems to believe them.Snapshots of Rey and Ben's life a year (and maybe beyond) from the events in Of Penmanship and Discourse.





	1. "Elusive Husband?"--Clearly They Don't Know Ben

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who does not know how to let go of this universe?!?
> 
> ME.
> 
> I am not one for a bazillion epilogues but I am good for some oneshots and the occasional two-shot of this world :D
> 
> So this is how it is going to work--with every oneshot the chapter count will go up, but also be marked as complete. I am doing this for multiple reasons. 1) I honestly don't know how many oneshots I am going to do 2) It gives me room to add more or not at all without the pressure of updating AND 3) I am not stuck in a cycle of WIP-ness with this one 
> 
> Anyways--thank you for joining and lets enjoy a little domestic Reylo who are still very much bantering, bickering Rey and Ben from Penmanship :D

* * *

One thing Rey learned fairly quickly while in grad school was her peers did not seemed to _believe_ she was engaged and subsequently married.

“Come on, it’s just drinks—that was the longest class, we all need to loosen up a little,” Hera teased, she and Cadeus following her with begging grins.

Rey winced as she pushed open the building's front door. “I can’t, my husband is back in town—”

And it wasn’t a _lie_ despite the fact she honestly did not want to go out for drinks. Ben had gone to visit Luke for the week, the two working on some last minute edits for his novel. While Rey was stuck in classes every other night for her Masters, most of Ben’s course work was independent with a short residency in the last month in the semester. He had the _leisure_ (“Is it really _leisure_? I mean I have never had to practice this much self-discipline in my life.” “ _It is_.”) to travel across the country to see his uncle. To be honest, she kind of hated that he had the option, but it worked best with his schedule. Of course, all travels were at the expense of old Organa and Amidala money, so nothing truly came out of their pocket…seriously how did she get mixed up in a family like that?

Hera and Cadeus hummed mockingly in understanding.

“Oh, the elusive ‘husband’ again,” Cadeus commented, Hera nodding in agreement.

A puzzled frown formed, Rey not quite seeing what they were poking at. “Why did you say it like _that_? There is nothing _elusive_ about him.” Ben was a tree of a human and wore his heart on his sleeve—the term ‘elusive’ was an antonym at best.

“Because every time we ask you to join us somewhere, you pull the ‘husband card,’” Hera told her with a shrug, “And none of us have ever actually met this _husband_ despite being your classmates for over a year.” She led them down the front steps, getting out of the way of other people. “About half the class is waging the man doesn’t even exist.”

“ _I beg your pardon_?”

“That is such a British thing to say,” Cadeus remarked with a good shake of his head.

Rey and Hera rolled their eyes, returning back to the conversation.

“Yeah—I personally believe this man exists because I can recognize an heirloom ring anywhere, and you actually look _happy_ the following days when your lover is back.” Rey flushed at Hera’s observations, absentmindedly playing with her wedding band and engagement ring. When he was apparently ‘sick’ the week before her undergrad graduation, he actually went off to get his grandmother’s wedding ring resized for her.

“Me on the other hand,” Cadeus announced, “I do not believe Mr. Kenobi-Solo exists.”

“I only hyphenated; he is just a Solo,” Rey corrected.

“Mainly because you are the youngest in the program, fresh out of undergrad—there is _no way_ someone like you would have settled down that fast,” he explained easily, earning an exasperated whack on the shoulder from Hera.

Rey quirked an eyebrow. “‘Someone like me’?”

The two shared a cautious glance before Hera spoke for the team.

“Rey, we love you—but you are the _baby_ in the group, and not just because of your age. You get all hopeless romantic sometimes, and bring fresh and innocent perspective on the courses. After all, you haven’t necessarily been working for a bunch of news outlets or papers. You haven't been tainted yet by the world. Usually people who get married at your age are a little cynical, especially past the honeymoon stages,” she said, tilting her head to the side in a ‘what can you do’. “I am only speaking as a divorcee who finally has a stable boyfriend again.”

Rey blinked widely at the two—

They thought she was… _too sweet_? Too sweet to be married? But—but she gave the harshest criticism in class, and verbally tore apart articles. Her peers in undergrad feared her for the majority of her college career. She was as cynical as they came! She still was a judger and her husband was too, why the hell—

Dear god, was she becoming _soft_? Did marriage make her soft?

No—that was stupid. If anything, she and Ben gained a sharper wit by marrying each other.

No, what was _stupid_ was how her peers apparently thought she was lying about her marital status.

“What if I bring him tonight?”

“Hm?” Cadeus uttered, eyebrows dropping down. “Bring who?”

Rey stood taller, chin held high. “Bring my husband. What if I brought him along for drinks with the rest of the class?”

Hera opened her mouth, not quiet expecting Rey to be so… _rash_.

Clearly, they did not know her well enough.

“Sure.”

Rey smirked. “Perfect.”

* * *

Hastily, Rey swung open the door to the townhouse, dropping her school bag and purse on the entry bench.

“Hey, I was thinking we should get Chinese—”

“What are you wearing?” Rey declared when she saw Ben wearing sweatpants and an old Ahch-To University sweater—actually now that she was looking at it, she was pretty sure it was _her_ massive sweater.

He looked down at his outfit, then back up at her. His glasses slid down his nose a little, he pushing them back into place.

“Um, clothes?”

Rey groaned, rushing off into the bedroom upstairs.

“Uh—nice to see you too!” He shouted back, still not getting up from his comfortable spot on the sofa. “This is the welcome I always wanted—my wife running in for no apparent reason and groaning that I have comfortable clothes on after a five hour flight—”

“I don’t need your sarcastic ass right now! I need you to look like a hot piece of ass!” Her voice carried down, followed by the sound of drawers being opened and closed roughly.

“Okay—I love you, but _what_?”

Lost on what exactly his wife was yelling about, Ben left the living room and went up the bedroom. He was surprised to see her going through his clothes, his charcoal gray sweater thrown over her shoulder. Her eyes squinted, attempting to decided between two pairs of nearly identical denim pants.

She looked up at him with a frustrated frown. “I know we were planning on being bums tonight and do nothing but eat and sleep and make-out.”

“Yes,” Ben said slowly, taking a step forward. “I am sensing a ‘ _but’_ here…”

“I…may have told my classmates you were coming along for drinks tonight,” she admitted apologetically. She then pathetically walked over to him, with her saddest frown. “Please—”

He didn’t buy it.

“What the hell did you say? Knowing you, you said something that got you stuck going,” Ben stated matter-of-factly. He was highly aware of her ability to make things worse without trying, especially when she wrangled into going somewhere she clearly did not want to go.

She tossed him the sweater and pants, Ben catching them easily. Turing around, she marched off to the bathroom coming out with his hair mousse a second later. His hair was still damp from a shower and she needed to act fast.

“My classmates are arseholes—” She sprayed the mousse in her hand, stood on her toes and began spreading the product in his hair.

Ben huffed, crouching down slightly to give her better leverage. “Oh god, here we go again—”

“—and don’t believe you exist!” He pulled back, stunned by this development.

“But I _do_ exist,” Ben argued.

“I know you exist, Ben,” Rey sighed exasperatedly, tossing the can on mousse on the bed.

“Why do they think I don’t exist?” he shot back, setting his clean clothes down on the edge of the bed.

He pulled the Ahch-To sweater off, his t-shirt sticking to the fabric. Coming over, Rey helped pull his shirt back down as he shucked off one sweater and put on another—his most form fitting. He raised an eyebrow at Rey. She smiled cheekily back before guilt consumed her once more.

“I may…have used you as an excuse one too many times, to the point they think you don’t exist,” she answered back honestly, knowing she abused the privilege of her husband, using him as an excuse to back out of events and outings.

.

_“Sorry, my husband is sick—you know 'in sickness and in health' is a vow.”_

_._

_“My husband just called me—our dogs got out, need to go help with that. Their our babies.”_

_._

_“Oh, no can do. My husband needs help with rerouting the wifi—he’s awful with technology.”_

.

“Rey,” Ben sighed exasperatedly, tugging on his pants. “Why not just say you don’t want to hang out?”

“Because that’s mean…and I feel sort of bad not really wanting to be their friend.”

She cringed at how terrible she sounded, but could anyone blame her? She was immediately alienated due to her age, and worked hard to be accepted into the fold. She smiled and laughed at all the right times, and was _civil_. She was fucking civil! And for the most part it paid off; she found her place amongst her peers and shrugged off as much as she could.

Except Hera’s words stuck with her.

“They don’t think I am the type of person to be married and I got offended, so I said you’ll be joining us tonight. Even though I knew you would be tired. ” She sat down bed, holding one of the pillows close to her chest. “I kind of want to prove that yes, I am married and to a very attractive man at that!” She cried out, flopping back on the bed. “How is that so hard to believe,” she groaned.

Ben came back from picking up his shoes from the closet and sat down beside her. Leaning over, he pressed a kiss to her temple before bending down to finish tying his shoes.

“Well, I am also always for proving people wrong,” he said with a small chuckle. “I’ll even put on contacts for you.”

She sat back up with a mischievous grin, “I knew there was a reason why I married you.”


	2. "Elusive Husband?"--He Does Exist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's classmates meet Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second half of this two of parter, "Elusive Huband?"! :D
> 
> Typos will be fixed later! Enjoy :D

They walked into the English style pub, Ben holding the door open for her. Scanning the room, she spotted her peers in the far back table. There was a group of about six of them, Hera and Cadeus amongst them. Their conversations were in full swing but slowed to a small lull as she and Ben weaved their way through.

“Look it’s Little Rey!” Apailana, one of Rey’s former classmates from her first semester, called out with a wave.

In quiet retaliation, Rey squeezed the life out of Ben’s hand. He didn’t flinch at the contact, but grasped back firmly.

“Remember, civil,” Ben murmured in her ear as they headed to the back.

She nodded with a tense smile, greeting everyone with little ‘hello’s and ‘hi’s.

“You did make it,” Hera commented once Rey was close enough to hear her over the music, “And you brought—”

“My husband,” Rey answered immediately, with a hint of smugness.

Between their bodies and out of sight, Ben squeezed her hand in warning. Right; _civil_. Okay. Maybe she should regein in the attitude a smidge.

Hera and Cadeus’ eyes widened, bouncing between Rey and Ben. As though trying to figure out how they came to be, considering Ben was indeed older and well, had an American accent. All eyes then drifted to her and Ben. Uncomfortable with the sudden attention, she tensed for a moment, before grinning back, trying her best to refrain any snarkiness or pride.

“Everyone this is my husband, Ben,” she then turned a little to him, a complacent expression on his face, silently assessing the table. “Dear, this is everyone.”

“Hi,” he muttered back pleasantly. “Nice to meet all of you.”

“Oh my god, he exists,” Cadeus gasped, unfiltered. Clearly he already had one to many drinks, because he continued talking. “And he is made of marble and brawn.”

Gapping, unsure of what to do with the descriptive compliment, Ben chuckled awkwardly. “Uh, thank you?”

“Sit, sit, please, we’ve only ordered drinks—they have great meat pies.” Hera gestured to the seats in front of her, one of the other people at the table scooting one seat over to let Rey and Ben sit together.

Once they sat down, the conversations picked back up, though Rey felt the lingering glances.

Everyone knew she was married; it wasn’t some massive secret. But apparently more than just Hera and Cadeus had a difficult time believing her relationship status. She understood the unbridled curiosity, but she found gazes and whispers unsettling. Despite Ben’s insistence that she mattered (she knew she mattered to him, there wasn’t any question _there_ ) she was a nobody in general. She wasn’t interesting or captivating; Rey was undeniably _average_. If her peers knew how she did nothing on the weekends except drink too much coffee and binge _30 Rock_ when she should have been writing, they’d become less invested in their apparent gossip of her.

Sitting up straighter,

“So what do you do Ben?” Cadeus ventured right away, Rey and Ben barely ordering their drinks before the man jumped into his offhand questioning. “We all knew Rey had a husband, but she doesn’t talk a lot about you.”

“We like to keep our private life private,” Ben shrugged off, not seeing an issue. Sure they loved each other, but they didn’t shove their love down everyone’s throats.

Discreetly, Rey rolled her eyes at Cadeus’ question and interrogating stares, and buried herself deeper into the menu.

“I’m a writer and I substitute as my day job.” Her husband answered the initial question easily. “I like it well enough.”

Hera raised her glass in toast, “Got to pay those bills in some way. I have been the substitute route plenty of times.”

“You’ve published anything?” Cadeus asked, continuing with a hard stare. As though sizing Ben up, Rey subtly rolled her eyes. “I had a couple if works published in the Hoth Journal—”

A series of annoyed groans came from the rest of the table, anyone who had a class with Cadeus knowing his boastfulness of the two articles he published after his undergrad.

Husband and wife glanced at each other, Ben quirking an eyebrow as though to ask if he should just say where he was formerly employed. She shrugged, leaving it up to him.

“Yes, I have a couple of works published ages ago, under a pseudonym I no longer use.”

Momentarily Rey was surprised with the honesty of his statement. Ever since leaving and effectively ending First Order Literary, Ben was hesitant to talk about his former position as an editor. Not out of shame per say; he wasn’t ashamed of his work with First Order Literary or his position. He’d usually explained too much, leaving potential friends or acquaintances with more questions than answers.

“What’s the pseudonym?”

“I—” Ben seemed baffled at the relay of questions. He understood Rey’s peers were intrigued by her and her ‘elusive husband,’ but this was slowly becoming a scrutinization. “I’d rather not say. It was from a different time.” His tone left little room for argument.

Under the table, Rey’s hand reach across the small space between their chairs, and grasped his own. She squeezed lightly, Ben holding her firmly in return.

“Cool, cool,” Cadeus muttered, catching the signal to shut up. He turned to Hera striking up a conversation on his latest article and the professors recent opinion on it.

“You look familiar,” Apailana spoke up from the other side of Hera, peering quizzically at Ben.

He quirked an eyebrow, leaning closer to Rey to catch a glimpse of the menu. “I’m from the East coast, so probably no—”

The long hair woman shook her head, “No, you look _really_ familiar, and I’m from the New York area—wait, weren’t you at that official book signing for Anakin Vader’s last book _The Longing You Seek._ ”

Ben tensed at the mention of his grandfather. A flicker of panic lit in Rey’s chest, knowing Vader to still be a rather touchy subject even after a few years. Some wounds simply took a life time to heal.

“Ah—yeah, I was there,” he swallowed his anxiety and then smiled politely. “Big fan of his work and wanted to get my own copy signed.”

“So you like Vader’s work? I always thought his trademark was pretty gothic, but wow, _The Longing You Seek_ just blew misconceptions away,” Apailana said with sincerity, genuinely seeking an engaging conversation about the author.

Rey made a mental note to try and talk to the woman more.

“We love his writing,” Rey interjected, noticing the blank panic and lost thought in Ben’s eyes. “We own every single book from his canon.”

“Wow—even his stuff with Kenobi?” Apailana asked astonished, before she snorted. “I just realized, your last name is the same as Benjamin W. Kenobi, any relation?” she joked, not realizing how close to the truth she truly happened to be near.

Rey chuckled along, Ben joining in half a second later.

“You can say we are enthusiasts of their work,” Ben quipped back smartly.

His wife bit back a knowing grin, instead nodding along.

“Are you talking about that writer again, Apa?” Bane asked teasingly. He was someone Rey knew but saw little of due to being a year ahead in the program, she only seeing him occasionally with Apailana, the two close.

The woman ducked her head a little and nodded ‘yes’. He chuckled before turning back to Rey and Ben with a large, welcoming smile.

“I once read a Reddit thread claiming _The Longing You Seek_ is a ginormous metaphor for Vader’s life and regrets—”

Rey felt Ben shift uncomfortably beside her, tugging on his sweater sleeve obsessively, as though it could get him out of the room.

“What?” Apailana cried out in disbelief. “That’s a lie! No one knows anything about Vader—private man,” she defended with an upturned nose.

“Unless you believe the craziness of him having a wife and abandoning his children—”

Out of nowhere, Rey began coughing loudly into her arm, violently interrupting the conversation. She turned to her husband, who was now distracted by her than his spiraling thoughts.

“Rey are you alright?” Ben asked concerned, rubbing her shoulder soothingly.

“Ugh,” she gagged, patting her sternum dramatically. “I am _parched_. Ben, can you get me some water, please?”

She lifted her eyes to him, sending understanding warmth through their gaze.

Sighing in light relief, Ben pressed a kiss to her temple before standing up. “Of course, sweetheart. I’ll be back in a bit.” He headed off to the bar, Rey attentively watching his form retreat further away from her.

A beer glass was slammed violently on the table, garnering everyone’s attention.

“Okay! When you said you were married right out of college, I was expecting some lanky looking English nerd—not a man-man!” Hera burst out the moment Ben was out of hearing distance. “There is no way you met _him_ in college. No way in hell!”

“I never said I met him at my college,” Rey said simply, surprised at how Hera, Cadeus, Apailana, and Bane watched Ben like a hawk as he waited for her water…and maybe take a moment to compose himself.

“He’s got to be at least five years older than you,” Apailana commented, tapping her fingers rhythmically on her chin. She then looked back at Rey, eyebrows quirking up. “He said he’s from the East Coast, but I thought you went to school in California?”

“How did you two even meet?” Bane uttered in mild disbelief.

Shit.

She never had to do this before—explain how she and Ben met, their “story” of how they came to be, or whatever people called it when couples met for the first time. Every important person in their lives knew and had been around during the inception, implode, and reconnection.

It was weird to realize she’d have to come up with an abridged version for new people in their lives. Not to mention they were all naturally curious due to the _slightly_ visible age gap.

“Um,” she started, their eyes zeroing in on her, waiting with baited breath, “we met in unconventional ways.”

God, was she _that_ lame?

“Hmm,” Cadeus leaned back in his seat, “It was Tinder huh?”

“What?” Rey sputtered, “God _no_. We met online, but—but it wasn’t like that. We didn’t even like each other in the beginning,” she recalled calling various cruel and taunting names in the beginning of their friendship. “In fact, I hated him and his obnoxious know-it-all attitude. It wasn’t until a few months later we started dating.”

“A real _Pride & Prejudice_ right there,” Apailana remarked, “But…I’m confused why were you two even talking if you hated him.”

“He was…my creative writing pen pal,” she surmised as best as she could. It was an adequate description, but she felt it did not collectively define their initial relationship or its course. “Then we fell in love, and the rest is history.”

A soft chorus of ‘aws’ came from the group.

Shaking her head with a sigh, Hera sipped her drink thoughtful. “That’s a rom-com waiting to happen. No wonder you are a softy.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t call her a ‘softy’; she gets a little bristled by that,” Ben warned, joining the table. He set the water in front of Rey. “Here you go,” he said quietly, smiling in acknowledgement to the intense stare everyone else at the table.

Her took her hand, gently squeezing. She smiled back before turning to her peers.

“Ugh, it’s _disgusting_ ,” Hera sighed, “But I love it.”

“Why would you even say that?” Bane interjected, leaning over to speak to Hera. “That is a compliment and insult wrapped in one…”

As the conversation moved away from Rey and her astonishingly _real_ husband, she could not help but share a secret smirk with Ben. While the rest of the table might not understand or fully comprehend their relationship, there was something satisfying about simply being _Rey and Ben_ , together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awe, they are so adorable aren't they? Hera is right it is so disgusting I LOVE IT :D


	3. Twelve Christmases

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twelve Christmases. Twelve Years. Twelve Snapshots of Rey and Ben's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK AT ME SLIDDING IN A ONESHOT FOR THIS UNIVERSE BEFORE THE END OF CHRISTMAS (which it will probably post I updated it on the 26th but I DID NOT. 11:44pm on the 25th friends.)
> 
> Expect some angst and fluff and the introduction of two very important people in Rey and Ben's future :D
> 
> Typos will be fixed later. Warning: I wrote this in one evening and skimmed it. It doesn't look awful so fingers crossed.

_**1.** _

“I see you found an outlet,” Ben smirked, eyeing the camp Rey set up as he came back from the small Starbucks a few yards away. Their shared carry on was propping her back up, while used his coat as blanket. Both their backpacks sat to her right, under the outlet she miraculously found in the crowded terminal. His laptop and her phone laid charging on the two with adapters attached.

“I fought off a grandma for this outlet—I’m probably going to hell for it,” Rey answered sheepishly.

Shaking his head fondly at her, Ben handed his wife her coffee. “Hey, at least we will be there together.”

“Exactly.”

Smiling, Rey clinked her paper cup with Ben’s in a silent toast. They drank their coffee, simultaneously wincing at the slightly burnt taste. Apparently Starbucks lost its appeal when it was their third time drink it in one day. However Ben would take the chain’s coffee over the vending machine’s nameless brand any day, and he knew Rey would say the same too.

He crouched down to join her on the floor, sitting on the other side of their backpacks.

“Remind me, who’s idea was it to take a honeymoon in Italy before Christmas again?”

Not bothering to spare him a glance, Rey snorted. “Yours.”

“Right,” Ben sighed before taking another mouthful of coffee. Squinting at the array of people, Ben chewed on the inside of his cheek.

Their first Christmas together—well their first Christmas _married_ —was not supposed to be stuck in a terminal in the mid-west due to a sever snowstorm. The plan was to leave on December 22st giving them enough time to arrive relatively early in California for Christmas with his parents on the 24th. The holiday would be stress free and spent with family, and Ben was planning on making it as special as he could for Rey since it would be her first as a Solo. Not that many of his Christmases growing up were particular special, usually filled with yelling and too much eggnog, but it was the principle of the matter. The first Christmas just _needed_ to be special.

But nature decided to be a pain, and left the newlyweds stranded.

Multiple delays and layovers caused the two to be stuck in a terminal on Christmas Eve, along with a couple other hundreds of travelers.

Clearing his throat, Ben looked over at Rey, who was trying to turn on her phone. It’d been dead for half the trip and there were undoubtedly a dozen messages from family and friends asking of their whereabouts. Everyone knew better than to call Ben because he would never call back. The only person who ventured to reach out to him was his father.

_ Han _

_Delayed because of the snowstorm?_

_ Ben _

_Yes._

_Don’t expect us until sometime on Christmas._

“I’m sorry.” Ben found himself blurting out.

She quirked an eyebrow, dropping the cord she was fiddling with. “Babe, what are you apologizing for?”

He gestured to the room. “For this. Not being home for Christmas and insisting for our honeymoon to be over the semester break.” Running a hand through his hair, he huffed dejectedly. “I wanted out first Christmas to be special.”

Her hazel gaze soften on him, she reaching for his free hand. Gently, she intertwined their fingers. He felt the tension fade from his shoulders at her tender touch. “Ben, you have nothing to apologize for you sentimental fool.” Pushing their backpacks to rest against their legs, Rey shifted to lean against his shoulder. Cuddle against his side, she pressed a warm, tingling kiss to his cheek. “You were _right_ to convince me to take the honeymoon now, rather than pushing it off. Knowing us, it would never happen otherwise.”

“True,” he said with a chuckle.

“And, this isn’t a bad Christmas or not special. It’s special because I am with you,” she said quietly.

Unable to help himself, Ben smirked. “Look who is the sentimental fool now?”

Scoffing into his chest, Rey shoved him a bit with her elbow. “Shut up.”

* * *

**_2._ **

“ _I SAID SHUT UP_!”

“Fine! If you want me to shut up, I’ll leave!”

A series of door slams sounded from upstairs followed by furious footsteps. Rose Tico’s red coat flashed by the foyer before the front door slammed behind her.

In the kitchen, struggling to finish their little dinner of finger food and appetizers, Rey and Ben shared a terrified stare.

“Do you think—”

“ _No_ —”

“But—”

Rey shook her head furiously, Ben dropping the subject. Mildly annoyed, he returned to plating the homemade pizza bagels Rey loved. 

Despite his wife’s sharp glare, Ben could not help but spare a curious glance to the stairs. Finn had not made a sound since Rose’s quick departure. While Ben was concerned, he decided it best to follow Rey’s lead and not say anything.

They were invited to spend Christmas Eve with Rose and Finn, and planned on spending the actual holiday with Han and Leia. An improvement from last year’s Christmas, and truly an attempt to find a new tradition since everyone seemed to be scattered everywhere for most of the year.

Both Rey and Ben were looking forward to spending sometime with the couple and catching up.

Only Rose and Finn were at each other’s throats the entire night. Clearly something happened between the two and neither wanted to speak about it, little things sparking mini-arguments between the hosts. Which then led to Finn asking Rose to speak with him upstairs and Rose leaving the house like a madwoman ten minutes later.

Wincing as the events replayed in his mind, Ben spoke up. “Maybe we should—”

“I—I think Rose and I broke up.”

The couple turned to the kitchen door, Finn standing stunned in the doorway. His usually gleeful face crumpled at the sight of the two. The presence of his oldest friend caused him to finally let down his guard.

Rey stood stunned for a moment before the words fully sunk.

“Oh Peanut.” Dropping her mixing spoon down, she rushed to her friend and wrapped him in her arms.

“You guys can leave if you want—I mean—” Finn hiccupped before finally hugging Rey back. “Someone should go check on Rose, she just ran out and she didn’t take her keys—”

“I’m sure she didn’t get far,” Ben assured him confidently. “Let her come back. Taking a walk to cool off does wonders.”

Following Ben’s lead, Rey ushered Finn to the small kitchen table. “Come on take a seat.” She patted Finn’s shoulder, squeezing it a moment later. “Ben and I are not going anywhere unless you tell us to,” She said with false bravado, lost on if she was saying the right thing. Providing comfort and being a shoulder to cry on wasn’t Rey forte, but she was trying.

From over Finn’s head, Rey gazed sadly at her husband.

All he could do was nod solemnly back; he did not have the words to fill the void.

* * *

**_3._ **

He did not have the words to fill the blank void staring back at him.

Ben was going to have to extend his deadline— _again_.

All because his stupid novel needed a freaking epilogue.

The end was in sight—he was only a hair away from becoming published. In his own name, with his own story. All he needed to do was write an epilogue by the twenty-seventh and send it to his editor and—

_“Ben, your parents are going to be here in twenty minutes and I still don’t understand how I am supposed to make the pie filling!”_

\--and it was Christmas and his wife needed help in the kitchen because even when he wrote explicit directions, Rey still manages to burn whatever she is cooking into ash.

He blinked at the screen. The white of the document was seared into his mind, Ben’s usual dreams of sea lions and random moments with Rey replaced with a large blank document.

Another string of curse words flowed from the kitchen.

_“Damn it! BB stop eating the dough!”_

Humming, Ben scratched his growing scruff. He’d need to shave that before his parent came which was in—

_“Ben, I swear I will rip that laptop from your hands if you do not help me!”_

\--in about fifteen minutes.

A clank came from the kitchen.

_“Fucking shit!”_

He shut the laptop closed. Writing can be done later; helping his wife needed to be done now.

“Sweetheart, don’t touch anything else—I coming right now!”

_“Thank god! I don’t need any gifts for Christmas—this is enough!”_

* * *

**_4._ **

“No— _no_ , I do not need any gifts,” Kenobi said adamantly, waving the wrapped present away. “You being here is enough.”

“Grandad, I insist.” Rey held out the painstakingly wrapped box.

Opening his mouth to protest once more, the old man succumbed to a coughing fit. From beside him, Ben handed him a glass of water. With a shaky hand, he accepted the glass, drinking it greedily. His withering Adam’s apple wobble painfully, wrinkles dragging from the effort.

For the majority of their Christmas visit, Kenobi remained in his armchair by the fire. He’d listen to the radio or read a book, though the later became more difficult with his age. His glasses barely sufficed, opting for Ben to read to him. A rather humble admittance after openly struggling to read in their presence for the first couple of days.

While a prideful man, Kenobi miraculously allowed for Ben to aid him. Helping him from room to room, to explaining some the terms used in the newer films and television shows they watched. The two talked like old buddies, at one point Kenobi mistakenly calling Ben ‘Anakin.’

Expecting her husband to flee the room, Rey was pleasantly surprised to see him remained seated…and smile at the name. He did not correct the man—instead he nodded and continued the conversation.

He cried that night, when it was just the two of them in bed. She shed her tears beside him, coming to quick realization this will be Kenobi’s last Christmas. An ache filled her chest the longer her thoughts lingered on how her last remaining family will be gone to her forever more.

Determined, she set to make these few moments last for an eternity. Even if it meant forcing the stubborn old man to open a Christmas present.

Once finished drinking his water, Kenobi handed the glass back to Ben.

Pinching her lips together, Rey held the box out once more. “It is from me _and_ Ben.”

Sensing Kenobi’s hesitance, Ben humped in. “I think you will really like it.”

Turning to Ben, Kenobi lifted a hand to the younger man’s face. Firmly, he patted his cheek and nodded solemnly. “Fine. Give it here.”

Taking the gift from her, Kenobi began opening the gift slowly. With wrapping paper off, he lifted the lid and stared blankly inside.

“You—you gifted me my own book?” he asked, face scrunched in confusion.

Rey’s heart dropped. She knew this would be a bad idea.

“No, no, no,” Ben quickly intervened, his throat cracking. He took the book out and flipped it open to the newly published forward. Shooting Rey a subtle glance, begging for her to trust him, he cleared his throat. “Rey and I contacted your former publisher and have working for the last year and half to have the thirtieth anniversary edition of _The Scavenger and The Lost Prince_ reprinted, with a new forward.”

“By who?” he asked, directing his uncertainty towards Rey.

“By me,” Ben answered.

Kenobi paused. He then took the book from Ben.

“I can read it to you—”

“I’d—,” he faulted, licking his lips. “I’d like to read it myself.”

“Of course,” her husband said, not bothering to push to the issue.

Kenobi raised his eyebrows at the two demandingly. “ _Alone_.”

“Right,” Rey sighed, she leading Ben out of the sitting room.

Turing the corner, the two sat on the bench in the corridor. Silently they listened carefully.

Apprehensive did not begin to explain how Rey felt about the reprint. Yes, it was her idea. And yes, she thought it would be a wonderful to commemorate such a monumental novel—but her grandfather was a stubborn and prideful man.

She thought he’d chuck the book at the first opportunity.

Apparently Ben’s presence made all the difference.

Sniffles filled the room, followed by muffled sobbing. Both heard the elderly man’s ethereal cries invade the hollow house.

The sound caused a shuddering gasp of air from Rey. Rubbing her eyes, she prayed to not follow her grandfather’s path of tears and pain.

Ben’s arm gently wrapped around her, a warm blanket of security and familiarity. Naturally, she fell into his warm embrace.

* * *

**_5._ **

Naturally, she fell into his warm embrace. Ben chuckled as Rey struggled to get herself up right. Thankfully, her husband was a sturdy tree of a man and did not collapse from her constant slipping and stumbling.

Ahch-To decided to go all out this year—a large Christmas tree by City Hall, downtown shops decorating their windows for the holiday season, and a temporary ice skating rink downtown.

“Ice skating,” Rey said with an eyeroll, clutching Ben’s arm to her chest as they skated side by side. “Romantic.”

“I try,” Ben said with a shrug, skating flawlessly beside Rey. “Or more so Maz did. She kind of pushed for a Christmas festival this year.”

“Oddly _Hallmark_ of Ahch-To, but knowing Maz she probably pushed because she is located in the prime spot for any downtown event.”

True to her word, Maz had her café open and thriving on the other side of the street, many locals buying hot chocolate and coffee for the breezy night. Rey has already spoken to several former classmates and neighbors from the area, most of the town coming out to join in the festivities. Even Han and Leia came along, sitting with their pastries and hot chocolate on one of the benches around the small rink.

Ahch-To decided to go all out this year—a large Christmas tree by City Hall, downtown shops decorating their windows for the holiday season, and a temporary ice skating rink downtown.

“But I kind of like it despite the cheesiness of it all,” she admitted quietly as she waved at Finn and Rose a few feet away.

The couple skated together, far happier than they were a few Christmases earlier. Possibly due to the fact they finally married after their four year engagement, their explosive argument about their lack of wedding date or wedding plans after years with a ring on Rose’s finger.

“Surprisingly, I like it too,” Ben agreed, gently sliding his hand down her arm to hold her hand. “I think I might want to move back to a small town.”

“Really? I thought you liked Portland.”

“I do,” he said, his pleasant expression disintegrating. “I just miss the quietness of a small town; I don’t like big cities—”

“I know.”

“—and since we are both done with school, we should probably think of where to plant ourselves.”

She squinted suspiciously at him as he led her towards to the rink’s exit. A couple of laps were enough with Rey’s incapability to keep her balance without Ben guiding her.

“Why the sudden talk of moving?”

Ben feigned surprise. “What?”

“Ben—”

“I saw the job application open on your laptop last night,” he said quickly, making a detour on their exit and leading Rey to the edge of the rink. “And I think Naboo is great.”

While part of Rey wanted to be bothered by her husband peaking on to her laptop, she really did not have the grounds to argue. She left her laptop open when she needed to use the restroom the previous night, the job application she’d been mulling over the last few weeks on her screen.

She wasn’t planning on having this conversation tonight, but since Ben brought it up—

“I agree, that’s why I want to apply for the position.”

Intertwining their fingers, Ben pulled her closer to him. Instinctively, she wrapped an arm around his torso. Gazing down at her with soft pride, Ben adjusted her slipping glasses. “Sweetheart, I support your decision wholeheartedly.”

* * *

_**6.** _

“You know I have supported your decisions about not having children wholeheartedly, but please for the love of God, tell me if I am ever going to become a grandmother.”

Ben coughed into his serving of apple pie, nearly choking on his forkful. So much for having an uneventful Christmas. He knew the chummy attitudes from his parents had been too good to be true.

Beside him, more than halfway through her own personal pie, his wife froze.

While children have been the most recent talk and they had actively tried to conceive for the last month, neither Rey or Ben felt comfortable discussing the possibility.

“Just give us a ‘yes’ or ‘no’—she just wants to know if she can get a dog,” Han explained disdainfully. “And turn the potential nursery into a doggy room.” His grumpy frowned deepened at the information, Rey cringing for the man.

Ben blinked. “Uh—”

“Get the dogs,” Rey answered before Ben could fully formulate a response.

Once again he almost choked on his pie, Luke hitting his back in concern. “Never thought I’d have to tell you this in your thirties, but take smaller bites, kid.”

“Thank you Uncle for that sound advice,” Ben grumbled back.

When no one was looking, Ben nudged Rey’s ankle with his foot. Lifting her head, she narrowed her eyes and nodded her head to the hall. Dessert wasn’t a formal occasion and neither was dinner, the two able to excuse themselves without much fuss. Luckily everyone bought the flimsy excuse of wrapping last minute presents.

Once in Ben’s old bed room with the door locked behind them, he sighed. “What the hell? Why did you tell my mom to get the dogs—we can be expecting _right now_ for all we know!”

“But we don’t know,” Rey argued back, arms crossed over her chest. “And I highly doubt I can get pregnant in four weeks—” She paused, her face suddenly becoming pale. “Oh, shit—I mean, uh—”

“What? What is it?” Ben asked frantically, not liking the panicked look in Rey’s eye.

“I missed my period,” he stared at her, stunned by this development. Clearly she’d been joking about getting pregnant so soon, but maybe the universe liked to continue playing her wonderous cruel tricks on them. “I usually have it the second week and I completely missed it.” She raked a hand through her hair, pulling on the braid Ben made earlier.

“Should…should we get a test?” he asked, lost on what exactly he was supposed to do.

“I _guess_?” His wife was in the same boat, staring at him as though he’d know the answer.

Oh god, they were screwed if they became parents. They barely knew what to do to check if they were expecting.

“Oh okay—let me get my keys,” he said, trying his best to not sound frantic.

The two dashed around the room, finding their shoes and coats. They quickly went down the stairs, quieting their steps as they passed the dining room.

“Where are you two off to?” Luke asked, catching them as Ben opened the front door. “We are going to start _A Christmas Story_.”

The couple glanced at each other, a series of emotions passing through before Rey turned to Luke in an odd mix of excitement and fear. “I might be pregnant.”

“ _What_?”

“You can’t tell anyone,” Ben jumped in, knowing Rey would blurt it out to someone. At least it was Luke; he knew how to keep a secret. Unlike Leia. Or even Han. “We don’t even know for sure.”

“Then what—”

“Luke, have you seen Rey or Ben?” Leia called out from the living room.

Huffing, Luke pointed to the door, silently telling them to hurry off. “They needed to stop for some toiletries—Ben apparently forgot to pack shampoo. You know your son and his hair!”

* * *

**_7._ **

“—you know your son and his hair!” Rey grumbled as she tried to get the baby beanie on Gabe, the five month old blinking owlishly at her. His wild dark waves were difficult to manage and he became fussy every time she tried to put his little beanie on. “We will leave as soon as I get him all bundled up.”

Getting the hat firmly on Gabe’s head, the baby glared at her. His sharp hazel eyes may have been hers, but his grumpy and pouty attitude was all Ben. “Don’t give me that look, Gabriel Luke,” Rey scolded lightly, before looking at her daughter. “I swear your brother gets it from his father.”

In the car seat already in her fuzzy blue sweater was Ella, short for Eleanor, but the two called her Ella more often than not. She was the ‘easy’ baby, but only when Ben was around. Otherwise, she became a difficult. It was a miracle Ella had not cried out with Ben popping in and out of the living room.

“The car is all packed and the diaper bags are in the backseat, full of all the necessities,” Ben announced as he came back, immediately reaching for Ella’s car seat. He peaked at his daughter with the biggest smile. “And Christmas Roadtrip to Grandma and Grandpa’s is a go! Isn’t that right Ella?”

The baby girl giggled, causing her twin to follow her lead. The sound brought joy to Rey’s ears. Picking up Gabe’s baby seat carrier, Rey headed to the front door.

“Do you think they can sit through a five hour drive?” Ben asked once more, already knowing the answer. He had plenty of pit stops planned if the twins decided to not sleep like the new parents hoped they would.

Rey scoffed, shaking her head. “God, no. These two are trouble wherever they go.”

* * *

**_8._ **

“These two are trouble wherever they go!” Poe joked to the group, earning a round of laughs. Looking over at Rey, he nudged her playfully. “But brilliant, I don’t think Amilyn and I have enjoyed ourselves as much as when Rey and Ben are round.”

In response she gave the party goers a strained smile while Ben remained disinterested. Though the twitch of his jaw and third drink told Rey otherwise. Her husband was getting that look in his eye, the one that _begged_ for an out. Neither she or Ben were big on parties—hell, their wedding was practically an elopement. But they promised to spend Christmas with Amilyn and Poe that year, the two yet to meet the twins due to distance and work.

Rey just did not expect the couple to throw a Christmas party with half the neighborhood invited. Luke was a saint and offered to babysit the twins, happy to spend time with his great niece and nephew. Meanwhile Gabe did not mind, thinking Uncle Luke to secretly be Santa. Their daughter was another story—Ella hugged Ben’s leg all the way up until they were out the door. Her husband had to pry Ella off his leg with a heavy heart and promise to spend all of Christmas day together. The toddler eventually agreed.

“You know what, I think Ben and I are going to go get some fresh air,” Rey said, trying her best to break away from the chatty group they somehow found themselves roped into.

Poe nodded without really listening, Ben and Rey peeling away flawlessly and casually. Roaming through the crowd, they worked their way to the front door and collected their coats. While they felt bad about leaving with a mere wave of goodbye, the couple was happy to step outside into the cool winter air.

Hand in hand, they began to walk down the quiet street. Not much had changed in the last decade, most of the neighborhood the same from when Ben lived in New York except for a few updates to the town houses. As they continued their relatively short journey to Luke’s place, they passed the small park and clearing. A wave of nostalgia hit Rey, her steps coming to a halt.

“Want to take a detour?”

Looking in same direction, Ben nodded, a knowing smile tugging on his lips.

Streetlamp lights lighted their path, highlighting the warmth and dark of the night. Snow clumps gathered here and there, but mostly slush in some of the pathway. The two were careful to avoid patches of ice or snow, sticking close together.

It was odd to think years ago they walked the very same path with joyfully freighted hearts and hesitant touches. Not knowing if they’d see each other again or if a relationship was _possible_.

If their younger selves saw them now…

 _Now_ they were married, with children, and stable careers. Odd to think how improbable those factors appeared eight years ago.

“Do you think you can recite some poetry to me?” she asked, looking up at him through her lashes.

“Hm, let’s see—‘If I can stop one heart from breaking, I shall not live in vain…” He paused thinking for a moment, before gazing down at her sheepishly. “— _and_ I can’t remember the rest.”

“Benjamin Chewbacca—”

He sighed exasperatedly. “You know that is not my middle name—”

“— Solo does _not_ remember a poem? The humanity!” Melodramatically, she clutched Ben’s arms and dropping her face pathetically into his chest.

“Hate to break it to you Sweetheart, but you did not marry a perfect man.”

Lifting her head, she smirked at him before leaning up for a sweet kiss. “Oh dear, I _know_ that.”

* * *

**_9._ **

“I know that!” Rey exclaimed jumping up from her seat, pointing at Ben who continued to run in place. “Uh—jogging!”

“Rey, there isn’t a movie called ‘Jogging’,” Finn remined her as she tried to focus on the charade Ben was communicating.

“Shut up, Finn!” She hissed at him, before turning back to her husband. They only needed two more wins to beat the rest of the teams. So far Rose and Finn remained as third, while astonishingly Han and Luke progressed all the way to the top, only a point and half ahead of Rey and Ben.

Ben continued to jog in place, his frustration growing the longer Rey struggled to find the right word.

What the hell was two words, a movie, and involved running?

“You only got thirty more seconds!” Leia called out, Ella echoing her grandmother a few seconds later.

“Jogging—” Ben shook his head. “Runnin—” He shook his head again, raking a hand through his hair. “Rush—” He nodded enthusiastically. Wait, she knew this! “ _Rush Hour_!”

“Finally!” Ben shouted, shoulder sagging. “Who the hel—” he glanced at the twins staring up at him with bright eyes. Clearing his throat, he rephrased his sentence. “Who suggested charades? It is a little difficult.”

“Stop being a fuddy duddy, Ben,” Leia chided as her son went back to his seat, lifting his son up and on his lap to make room on the sofa beside her. “And for your information, I suggested the game. I thought it would be fun to play some reindeer games. Live a little, Ben.”

“I live,” he shot back with a frown. He tickled Gabe’s side, the boy crumpling into giggles. “Right son? I know how to have fun.”

Leia tsked, shaking her head. “Think of this as a new tradition—playing games, all hanging out with family,” she pressed a warm kiss to both her son and grandson’s cheeks. Simultaneous the two shared an identical cringe. His mother chortled, wiping the lipstick from his face with a clammy hand. “One day you are going to miss my kisses, boy.”

* * *

**_10._ **

“I know you miss her, Ben.”

He didn’t need to look up from his current manuscript to know Rey leaned against his office doorway. She stared at him with a familiar heat, one of both love and pain. Not his pain, but her own. But his solitude did not make it any better for her or the kids. Or his dad.

After three months, it was still strange to see his old man sitting at the dinner table every night, or reading the newspaper in the living room.

He never thought the guest room would ever be put to use, they always traveling _somewhere_ for the holidays. To think their house was now _the_ house for Christmas for their family and friends.

Growing up, he was constantly told one day he’d have to fill in his father’s shoes. After all, he was the only son and embodied too much of father—his heart a Solo while his mind a Skywalker. As morbid as it sound, Ben was prepared for his father’s death.

Not his _mother’s_. Never his mother’s.

No one ever told him he’d have to fill in his mother’s presence.

While he did not spend every Christmas as an adult with her, he spent the most Christmases with her. The holiday felt off without his mother shoving pie and cookies down his throat, or giving him a plethora of gag gifts, all inside jokes between the two.

She sent him a gifts and cards during the years they weren’t speak—she never let anyone be forgotten, not even her own son who tried to run from his past.

“We all miss her, but it’s Christmas and everyone is downstairs. I can’t do this alone.”

Lifting his gaze from the blank document, Ben felt his heart constrict at the sight of his wife.

She was _exhausted_ —her hair was in place and she looked the part, but her eyes spoke the truth. While Leia was his birth mother, she was the mother Rey never had. Welcomed her with open arms and knowing smiles, full of love Rey at the time was barely beginning to understand.

He shut his laptop closed. A exhale of relief came from Rey as he stood up and came over to her.

“You won’t have to.” Ben’s voice cracked, taking a heavy breath. “Everything will be okay.”

* * *

**_11._ **

“Everything will be okay!” Rey reassured Gabe in the best soothing voice she could muster as they sat in the ambulance. “A broken arm is nothing, in a couple of weeks you’ll be fine.”

The paramedic on the opposite side subtly shook his head.

Dread filled Rey’s gut; okay, everything will _not_ be okay, but also not awful.

“But it’s Christmas Eve!” The five year old wailed, hot tears forming once more. He’d been crying since he fell down the stairs and the ambulance came to pick them up. Her son was not one to shy away from his emotions, letting his reactions flow freely and earnestly. “I’m gonna miss Christmas, Momma!”

“Oh Gabriel,” Rey murmured, brushing away his moppy, dark waves. “You will not miss Christmas, my love. Dad and Ella are following in the car. Grandpa Han and Uncle Luke will be there too, and they are going to bring your presents. And I will be with you for as long as I can,” she promised, pressing a kiss to his tear stained, red forehead.

Her son sniffled, leaning into her touch. An ache in her chest throbbed as she watched her son wither in pain as he struggled to remain calm as the paramedics patched up his other injuries. Lots of bruising and bump to head caused some concern.

Her dear clumsy boy, what was she going to do?

“I just need you to be a big brave dog as these nice people fix you up, okay?”

“Okay, Momma,” he mumbled through new tears.

“Thank you, my love. I will be with you the entire night.”

* * *

**_12._ **

“Don’t go,” Ben whined when the cool morning air hit his skin as his wife began to get up from the bed. Dropping back into the bed, she wiggled through the layers of blankets until she was spooning him once more.

“I have been with you the entire night,” Rey mumbled into her husband’s shoulder. “I need to get up and make sure Santa ate his cookies—”

“Santa ate the cookies,” he said turning on his side. His hair was an utter bedhead mess, and he still wore her old college sweater like it was never going out of style…or more so the heater being a finicky mess recently. Part of her was tempted to burn the damn sweater due to how much he wore it. Lazily he pulled her closer to his chest. His cold nose brushed her neck as nuzzled into her, Rey shivering at the touch. “He took a bite out of each and every one…and drank the almond milk.”

Rey snorted as turned in his arms to face him. “I didn’t know Santa drank almond milk. Is he on a health kick now?”

“No, he just can’t do dairy in his old age,” Ben said tiredly, a grin forming on his lips. She shook her head fondly at the joke, knowing he could not come up with anything better due to the lack of sleep and the time.

“You are not old,” she declared, reaching to brush his hair away from his face. He made a face at her, but for once did not argue.

Bopping his nose, she cuddled closer to him, his warmth and secure arms causing her to forget why she was even leaving the bed in the first place. Christmas morning could wait a little longer…“Merry Christmas, Ben.”

Relaxing into her firm hold, Ben pressed a light kiss to her forehead. “Merry Christmas, Rey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I am an emotional sap *sobs*
> 
> Let me know what you think! Comments and kudos are always appreciated; I love discussing the fic with readers!


	4. Elopement Runs in the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They waited a couple of years and have done the whole long distance thing before, they could wait a couple of more years...
> 
> Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is a cute little special chapter :D
> 
> Typos will be fixed later! 
> 
> Enjoy :D

“It’s so nice that you came down for the anniversary dinner,” Leia said as she hugged Ben.

The large dinner party was already in full swing by the time they made it to Ben’s parent’s house. Midsummer nights were quite cool in the coast, the guests able to mingle about outside comfortably. Rey tried to push Ben to arrive earlier, the couple deciding to stay in a hotel in the next city for the short stay, but he went against it. His parents loved to throw parties in their younger years, before their separation, and could spend the entire night hosting. Being late was not going to be a problem when Rey and Ben acted more like an elderly couple in their youth than his parents. They could pop in say their ‘hellos’ and then pop right back out to make it in time to watch the latest episode of _Drunk History_.

No big deal. Nothing major was going to happen that night anyways. His parents would make drunk toast to each other. His Uncle would shake his head and excuse them for their behavior. Chewie would cry and weep on everyone. Then Ben and Rey would nod and give awkward hugs while accidently saying something insulting because that was just what they _did_.

Uneventful night. He didn’t even bother to wear a tie and Rey stuck to wearing Converse because she’d trip in the backyard grass otherwise.

The couple looked less than thrilled to be there despite his mother’s crows of joy.

Pulling away, Ben slightly rolled his eyes. “You mean the anniversary that no longer exists because you and dad divorced—”

“You know lets not look into the technicalities, Ben,” his mother ordered, raising an eyebrow at her son. She was dressed in a smart beige pantsuit, with a necklace he recognized as his adoptive grandmother’s, Breha. Practical yet regal, a suitable definition for his mother. Her braids were those of what she wore on her wedding day years ago, her sentimentality shining through.

A soft tut then came from her as turned to Rey. “And you look gorgeous, as always.”

Rey shook her head, embarrassed by the praise, but Ben could not help but agree with his mother. The simple blush pink dress was made of gauzey material, and waved about her softly. Not quite like a ballerina, but a creature more ethereal. Her hair was pulled half up and down, her chestnut hair barely brushing her mid-neck. The length was something she was still getting used it, chopped a little shorter than usual.

As Leia released Rey, she caught the younger woman’s left hand, gazing at the simple pearl and rose gold ring. “So…set a date yet?”

And that question _right there_ was the main reason Rey and Ben did not want to go to the anniversary dinner.

Rey smiled tightly, holding back her comment because it was his mother and she loved her. But Ben knew she’d complain the moment they were alone. “We are wait until we are finished with grad school.”

His mother nodded sagely, glancing between the two. “Isn’t that what they _all_ say?”

Pressing his lips together, Ben tilted his head down the back up at his mother. “What do you mean?”

She chuckled, waving them off. “Your father and I said the same exact thing before we eloped.”

“Excuse me?” Rey uttered, blinking dumbly at Leia. “You two eloped?”

“That’s the part that stunned you?” Ben turned to his fiancée. “Not the fact my father went to grad school,” he turned back to his mother, “Dad _really_ went to grad school?”

His mother scoffed, “ _Yes_ , went to business school. Not the main point,” she waved it off, “the main point is I wouldn’t do a long engagement if I were you.”

“We’ll be done in a couple of years,” Rey answered with a shrug, not seeing the problem. “Nothing too bad.” She then looked up at Ben with determination. “We have exercised patience before, we can do it again.”

Rey wasn’t _wrong_ per say. They did the long distance thing— _technically twice_ —over the span of a year. And they have been engaged for seven months. If Rey was good at anything…it was waiting.

Ben on the other hand was not. He officially popped the question only six months into dating the second time around. He waited an adequate amount of time, mostly to not scare off Rey… _again_. Because Ben knew, he knew from the moment she showed up on his doorstep in New York, she was _it_. There wasn’t going to be anyone else, just Rey and her temper and her wit and her infatuation with food and dogs. And of course everything else that made her wonderful.

He’d been better at being patient since entering a relationship with Rey, but that didn’t mean he knew how to apply to every aspect of his life.

Like long engagements.

Leia didn’t argue right away, merely glancing between the two. “It’s just…couples who have longer engagements tend to not actually follow through. Anything longer than three years raises concerns.” Ben felt Rey tense beside him, he rubbing a soothing circle on the back of her hand to calm her down. “Because life happens and you’ll get busy and planning a wedding is _a lot_ of work—that’s why I didn’t bother with it.” His mother snorted, shaking her head fondly. “But I know plenty of people who put their engagements on the backburner and then their relationship dissolves because neither made the effort to take steps to plan their wedding.” Noticing their frightened gazes, she smiled politely at the two. “Just some food for thought.”

With those words, Leia went about to greet more guests, leaving Ben and Rey stunned for a moment.

“We’re… _not_ like that,” Rey announced to the air, before marching off to the appetizer table, people parting in her path.

Watching her go, Ben sighed. Leave it to his mother to muck things up.

* * *

“Hey peanut—Whoa, slow down on the pigs in a blanket. You can choke on those,” Finn said in a panic, watching Rey in both fascination and horror.

Swallowing her mouthful, Rey piled mozzarella sticks and egg rolls on her little plate. “It’s alright, I am pretty great at controlling my gag reflex and swallowing.”

Finn blanched, glancing over his shoulder to see if anyone else heard. “Yeah—I could have lived the rest of my life _not_ knowing that.”

She rolled her eyes, biting viciously into a mozzarella stick, cheese stretching out lazily. Huffing, she shoved the rest in her mouth, chewing with gusto. “Not like _that_ , Finn.” Then she paused, thinking for a moment, before smirking. “Well, I mean yes to that too—”

“I’m going to go find Ben—don’t touch the wine!” Her friend ordered, rushing off in the opposite direction.

 _Of course_ —that’s what everyone did now. Rey gets upset about anything, they think Ben is the solution to her problems. Never did they actually think Ben could be part of the problem, or that she wasn’t upset!

Maybe she was just _stressed_.

Nobody ever really thought of _that_.

“While I do enjoy watching you eat with such…passion. I think we need to talk.”

Lifting her head up, she smiled mockingly at her fiancée. “Yes? About the fact your mother thinks we will break up if have a long engagement.”

Rubbing his jaw tiredly, Ben dropped his voice lower. “No, not specifically _that_. Just about the engagement in general. We are going to get asked all night if we have date set.” He came closer, stealing her last mozzarella stick. Anyone else she would have swatted their hand away, but with Ben she shared everything. Even food, which would shock many. But he was her partner and the only person she’d ever want to share food with willingly.

Pursing her lips, dipping her egg roll in sweet n’ sour sauce. “Then we tell them we are having a summer wedding and never specify the year since we can’t agree on a date.” She then took a big bite from her egg roll, raising an eyebrow at him. “Which isn’t a lie because you do disagree with every date I suggest—”

“Because they are all three to four _years_ out, Rey,” Ben muttered exasperatedly. Following her lead, he ate the mozzarella stick aggressively.

She scoffed, grabbing a handful of chips and spoonful of salsa. “What is wrong with three to four years? We will both be done with grad school, we’ll have time to plan a wedding, we will probably both have steady jobs—it is realistic—”

“When have you ever been _realistic_?” Ben shot back heatedly. “That’s like saying Rose is not nosey or Poe isn’t jackass—”

“Yes, please insult our friends, while they are all in hearing distance!” Rey grumbled back, dropping her half finished plate on the edge of the appetizer table. She was loosing her appetite with this conversation.

He was clearly in rare form, _panicked_. She could see his hands clenching and unclenching by his sides. Catching her gaze, he shoved his hands into his pants pockets and took a deep breath. _Smart_.

Pressing his lips together, Ben spoke slowly and quietly. “My book is going to get published. We are going to be working on edits the next few months.”

She crossed her arms, puzzled by his points. “I know, we celebrated a few weeks ago.”

He eyed her carefully. “I will end up having to take a semester off once the book is complete and I go on tour.”

She…did not know _that_. They discussed his book getting published and the need to probably put grad school to the side for a semester or two. Something they both agreed might be the right move. But he never mentioned anything about going on a book tour—isn’t that what major authors did? Not someone who was just getting published. “What do you mean ‘go on tour’?”

“The publishers know my previous work and my agent agrees that there is a solid enough following that a book tour could be successful. Which means—”

“Long distance again,” she said matter-of-factly.

“Which will push off school, and if we want to do the whole waiting until school is finished thing, then we are not getting married any time soon.” His face was on the verge of crumbling at the thought, Rey’s heart constricting at the sight.

Someone then came to the table, grabbing a plate for food. They were quickly remined they were in no ways in a private area.

Rey frowned, looking back up at Ben. “I think maybe the appetizer table is not the best place to discuss this.”

Ben just shook his head as more guests milled about near them. “You grab the mozzarella sticks and I’ll grab the egg rolls,” he suggested, lips quirking. “Rendezvous in the laundry room?”

She saluted. “Roger that.”

That man knew her too well. Thank god she was going to— _hopefully_ —marry him.

* * *

“Do you think they will notice we also took the tray of double chocolate-chip cookies?” Rey asked as she laid out a towel on the floor. She then sat down, proud of the little stash they made.

“Yes, but they’ll just think Chewie ate them,” Ben answered as he shrugged off his suit jacket. He then paused watching as she glumly drowned her egg roll in sauce. “Babe, food is not meant to be eaten sadly.”

“I know,” she mumbled, letting the egg roll go into the sauce completely. Ben winced. “I’m just…we want to get married.”

“Yes, I know.”

“And we are pushing it off.”

“Uh-hu,” Ben nodded slowly. Adjusting his glasses higher, he regarded her carefully. “And just to clarify, for clarities sake, _you_ are the one pushing it off.”

“No—” she gritted out, fishing for her egg roll. “No, I suggest dates and you shoot them down—”

“Because I think it’s _too_ long!” Ben admitted in a huff, Rey stunned by his melancholy outburst. Running a hand through his hair, he took a deep breath, thinking over his next words carefully. “Has it ever occurred to you that I just want to marry you?”

Rey blinked once, then twice.

“Well, yeah. I have damn ring on my finger to prove it!”

Ben groaned, dropping his head into his hands. “That’s not what I meant!”

“Then what _do_ you mean?” Rey asked patiently, her hand placed comfortingly on his knee.

He peeked from his hands, smiling naturally and tenderly at her. “I mean…I just want to call you my wife. For us to be together forever like we want to, to make it _real_.”

“It is real, Ben,” she spoke softly, “My love doesn’t change for you, married or not.”

She didn’t understand. Oh god, she didn’t _get_ what he meant—

“But I do want it to be real, like you said,” she told him earnestly, a hand brushing away hair from his face. Her gaze met his, fear and joy mingling in unwelcomed currents in her eyes. “But I am trying to have us do things the _right_ way.”

“What do you mean by ‘right’?”

She signed, leaning slightly away from him. “Getting engaged, waiting a year or two to get married, preferably when we are done with grad school, waiting until we have a stable income from both of us—”

Ben held his hand up, Rey’s sputters stopping. “Who says that is the right way?”

A sad chuckled turned exhausted sob escaped her. “ _Everyone_.” Wiping away a stray tear, she smiled tightly, holding back. “We…have _never_ done anything the right way, Ben. Not a single thing. And I just…I just wanted to prove we can do one thing right—getting married.”

He never thought about that or even considered how the course of their relationship was bit unconventional at times. They either worked at a speed of a hundred miles per hour or snails pace. No inbetween.

“Rey,” Ben wiped away her stressed tears, cupping her face in his palm, “we have never done anything right. Why do you expect this to go ‘right’?”

She chuckled, teary, her nose turned red.

His adoration for her did not waiver.

“We…” he shook his head, laughing, “we will _always_ be unconventional and not do things the ‘right way’, how everyone expects it to go—” his hand lowered to brush away her loose hair, eyes consuming her every inch and freckle “—but that’s what makes our story so wonderful. So _us_.”

Silence fell over the two, Rey staring at him openly and lovingly. A gaze he saw everyday and still felt warmth bloom in his chest in response.

Her eyes narrowed.

“Isn’t that from your book?”

Ben dropped his hand from her face, biting his lips together. “You know, I can only come up with so many romantic lines in my life—”

“Shut up— _I love it,”_ she said with an eye roll.

Carefully, she crawled over their impromptu feast and into his lap. Stradling him, he rested his hands on her back, fingers ghosting her spine. She hummed delightfully in his arms, her own hands playing with the hair by the nape of his neck. Feeling his senseless worry fade away in her presence, Ben rested his forehead against her, inhaling deeply.

“I love you.”

“I know. I love you too.” she murmured, pressing a faint kiss to the corner of his mouth. “To be perfectly honest, I don’t want to plan a wedding. I never knew there were so many shades of white.”

“Yeah, it’s hell, not to mention it costs a fortune to do,” he said in agreement, “I can’t believe I am going to say this, but maybe my parents had the right idea to elope.”

Rey halted, pulling back from him.

“What—”

Her large, exuberant grin was all he needed.

* * *

“How much would you hate me if I asked if Rey and I abandoned your anniversary dinner?” Ben announced to his parents with little follow up. His parents were sitting at their own table, eating and bickering. _Mostly bickering_.

Han opened his mouth to speak, but his ex-wife beat him to the punch. “Why? What happened?”

Ben took a deep breath. It was now or never. “Rey and I are going to elope.”

“ _What_?”

“Congratulations!”

“ _Han_!” Leia scolded, before looking back up at her son in astonishment. “When I said your father and I eloped, I didn’t mean for you two to do it too!” She stared at her son with utter sadness, “You and Rey deserve a wedding. I real, proper wedding—you have the love of a fairytale. You deserve the wedding of a fairytale.”

Ben shook his head tiredly. “We don’t want to plan a wedding and we don’t want to wait any longer. We did so much waiting in our relationship this far, we don’t want to do it again.”

“But _tonight_?” Leia stressed, disappointment shining in her eyes.

“Yes, tonight,” Ben repeated, unwavering in his decision.

Beside his mother, Han sighed dramatically. “Looks like they are going to steal our thunder, Princess.”

“‘Steal your thunder?’” Ben echoed, his eyes jumping from his father to his mother. “What is he talking about?”

Leia pursed her lips, staring hard at her son. Worry edged her features before an exasperated sigh left her. “Son, your father and I were planning on getting remarried tonight.”

All other working words in his vocabulary ceased, Ben only capable of saying—

“ _Oh shit_.”

“Yeah, no kidding,” Han muttered. “You’ve always had great timing, kid.”

* * *

“Finn! _Finn_!” Rey rushed towards him, nearly bumping into a couple of guests.

Checking over her shoulder to see Ben still talking to her parents. Both who looked concerned but overall happy—maybe that was a good sign.

“Hey—careful—” Finn said as Rey stumbled into him, barely catching her before she fell to the floor. “What happened? What’s—”

“Ben and I getting married—”

“Yeah, I know,” Finn said slowly, puzzled.

“Tonight. Ben and I are getting married tonight,” she repeated clearly, almost out of breath. “And we need witnesses—do you and Rose want to be our official witnesses?”

Finn gapped, eyes wide. A strangled squeak came from the back his throat.

“No, no, no,” he cried in distress.

Rey’s face fell. “No, you don’t—”

“No!” Finn repeated in panic, “No, I mean—I need to stop saying that word—Mitaka and I have been planning the ultimate wedding shower for you guys! You can’t just be like ‘Me and my hunky Greek god level man are going to get married without any planning’! What kind of heathen are you?”

She did not know how to respond, surprised he and Mitaka would go actually plan a wedding shower—well, now that she thought about it, that was something the duo would totally do. When Mitaka and Finn were mixed up together, a tiny bit of chaos ensued.

“—we have the dinosaur plates picked out! Do you know how difficult it is to find dinosaur plates that aren’t _Jurassic Park_ related? Really _freaking_ hard, Rey!”

“EXCUSE ME!” Leia called out to the entire backyard, commanding their attention. By the speakers, Kaydel shut off the music, Leia nodding gratefully. The older woman stood tall regarding everyone with a pleasant, knowing smile. From across the yard, she caught Rey’s eye and nodded once. “I would like to make an announcement—if you are not immediate family or close friends, you need to see your ass out. My son is getting married tonight.”

“What the hell did Ben do?” Finn muttered as some guests began to see their way out, while Han went about verbally kicking people off his property.

“Told his parents and clearly Leia wants to be part of the wedding,” Rey said, not expecting them to actually halt their party for her and Ben’s sake. They were just planning on popping out, driving to Vegas. It was only a five to six hour drive and there were plenty of twenty-four hour chapels. It was a little on the wild side, but Rey and Ben didn’t mind.

“Mr. Yoda! You—you actually need to stay,” Rey heard Han call out to an old, squabbling man. “We need a notary and if I recall that is the _only_ reason why Leia and I invited you.”

The older man made a face at Han before making his way over to the cluster of chairs Chewie was arranging for an impromptu ceremony. Most of the party was now in chaos, Amilyn and Poe rushing to around to arrange some sort of alter area while Maz went about cutting flowers from Leia’s garden to make a bouquet. Kaydel was fiddling with her speaker and laptop set up, probably searching for wedding music. Everyone was in a frenzy to make a wedding happen, seemingly excited about the unexpected matter.

“Damn it, I need to call Mitaka,” Finn muttered, pulling out his phone, “He is going to need to face time for this.” Her friend ran off, Rey watching him with amusement.

“Ah, there you are!” Leia cried out, charging straight toward Rey. “We need to hide you away. Can’t let Ben see you before the wedding.”

“Excuse me?” Rey chuckled. A yelp escaped her as Leia’s cool hand grabbed her by the elbow and began to march her away from the backyard. “Leia, I don’t believe in that silly superstition.”

“I want you to stay in this family, so I am taking my precautions!”

* * *

“Wow, you were planning an _elopement_ ,” Luke said slowly as he watched his nephew sift through Han’s ties. “You really are a Skywalker through and through.”

Finding a dusty pink tie, Ben closed the drawer and place the tie around his neck. “What do you mean? I know Mom and Dad eloped—”

“And so did Anakin and Padme,” his Uncle answered swiftly. “I’m surprised you don’t remember, you had your nose in those journals for nearly a year.”

“He never….” Ben shrugged sadly, playing with the ends of his tie, “Anakin never wrote about her…or even talked about her in his old age. It was like he tried to forget,” he paused chewing his lips together, remembering how haunted Anakin had been for the entity of his life. His own sliver of hope was Padme. And even that didn’t last. “If…if anything were to happen to Rey, please,” a shaky exhale left him as his eyes began to water, “ _please_ , don’t let me be like him.”

From the armchair, Luke peered up at his nephew with warmth and understanding, a first in their relationship.

“Kid, let be real…if anyone were to go first, it’d be you.” He shook his head, a hint of pride in his eyes. “Rey’s got a survivor spirit, and so do you. If anything, you two are going to be one of those obnoxious elderly couples who will die in each other’s arms. That girl would never let you leave without her.”

Ben cracked a smile. “I guess…you’re right.” He then went about making his tie.

His uncle eyed his shoes, shaking his head exasperatedly. “Ben are you seriously wearing high-tops to your own wedding?”

“Rey is too. We’re matching,” Ben said with a grin.

“Like I said, _obnoxious_.”

* * *

“So I didn’t purchase a veil for myself, but I think I have something that might work,” Leia announced as she gestured for Rey to sit on the bed. The guest room at the end of the hall had always been Rey’s favorite, most of Han and Leia’s book collection storied in the room, along with a few select antiques. It was nice to be in there before her wedding, the cool blues of the room calming her.

Opening the closet door, Leia went straight to an aged white hat box. “My birthmother was fond of hats and headpieces,” the older woman explained, setting the box on the bed. Carefully she lifted the lid. “I think there might be something we can find in here to doll up your outfit a bit.”

As Leia began to pull out each headpiece and lay them out gently, Rey watched with fasciation.

Growing up, she never had anything like this. Someone helping her get ready for a special occasion. It was almost a pity it’d be her wedding where she’d experience this motherly attention.

“It’s almost fate you decided to wear a pale dress, definitely something we can work with wedding wise,” she said with a happy sigh. Catching Rey’s gaze, she smiled with slight concern. “Dear, are you alright? You’re kind of in a daze—”

“Thank you,” Rey blurted out, “For doing this, for giving up your own wedding, for helping me, for help us.”

Pausing her perusing, Leia sat down beside Rey. Gently, she took the younger woman’s hand in her own. “Of course, Rey. I love you as though you are my own child, I’d do anything for you and Ben, even throw together a wedding in less than a couple of hours,” she chuckled, squeezing Rey’s hand. Tears formed in Leia’s eyes, her grip firm and steady. “You brought hope back into this little fucked up family,” Rey snorted, nodding sagely in agreement, “if anything you complete us. Today we are just making it official. Glad it is now and not never.”

“Thank you,” Rey repeated, “I don’t have a mother to share this with, so this is nice.”

“I understand the feeling. Both my birthmother and adoptive mother had passed by the time Han and I decided to get married, so I didn’t have anyone either. Just me and Amilyn shouting for me to hurry in the rest room.” Rey raised a curious eyebrow, Leia patting her hand. “She and Luke were our witnesses at the courthouse. We were an interesting bunch the four of us.”

“I didn’t know that about you…I just always assumed…” Rey trailed off, suddenly embarrassed. She knew the Skywalker family was a mess, but everyone always made it seem as though Leia had the relatively average and normal life amongst them. The trauma, beside her father, did not touch her. Clearly, Rey was wrong.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s in the past. Maybe tonight breaks the cycle of neglect and loneliness for both our families.”

* * *

“Do you have the rings?” Amilyn asked her husband hurriedly, reviewing the vows. She wasn’t too sure if Rey and Ben were planning on writing their own vows, so she decided to brush up on the order. After all, she was marrying them, might as well sound official.

“For Han and Leia, yes. For Rey and Ben, _no_ ,” Poe said, an edge in his tone. “Do you think Han and Ben are the same ring size?”

Amilyn huffed, closing her laptop shut. Turning to Poe, she narrowed his eyes on him. “I don’t know. _Why don’t you ask_? And find a ring for Rey! They are Skywalkers _and_ Organas there has to be an heirloom ring somewhere!”

The man pressed his lips together, taking a deep breath. “Alright…alright. I will figure this out. Just leave it to Rey and Ben to shake things up,” he muttered, but not without his wife hearing him.

“Hey, that is my godson and his future wife you are talking about,” she reminded him, plastering a big, stressed smile. “And today is their special day, so pull it together Dameron.”

* * *

“You want _which_ song?”

“ _La Redécouverte_ ,” Ben repeated for the third time.

Kaydel raised an eyebrow. “That sounds like gibberish.”

“It’s French and it is from the film _Amelie_ , you can find it online easily,” he told her sharply, Kaydel nodding slowly.

“And…” she typed a few keys on her laptop, her eyes going from him then to the screen. “Are you _sure_ she would like this as her song as she walks down the aisle?”

“Yes, because she watches that film every time she is glum,” Ben explained, recalling how just the other day she insisted they watch the film and cuddle. Ever since they watched it together the first time, it became one of her go to films.

“You two are into some weird shit…” Kaydel muttered, but listened to his selection nonetheless.

“Not weird—it is a very touching film about seeking life _and_ —I don’t need to explain this to you,” he sighed before heading off to where Amilyn stood with her note cards. “All set?”

She looked up with a knowing smile, “I should be asking _you_ that.”

“I am ready,” he assured her, digging his hands into his pockets.

“I have never heard you sound so confident,” she hummed in approval, “It looks good on you.”

The remaining guests sat in the other seats, formed into two sets of rows, just enough for their friends and family. Maz and Chewie sat together with a grinning Lando beside them. He came for Han and Leia’s renewing nuptials, but was even more thrilled by the idea of Ben getting married to the ‘spunky writer girl’. Poe sat in the chair in front of Lando, holding the rings anxiously. A few seats to the right of Poe was Rose fiddling with two different laptops she scrounged from the other guests. Mitaka, Phasma, and Paige waved joyful on the screen, the laptop set to face where Rey and Ben would be standing. It was the other laptop Rose was struggling with, Luke helping her as best he could.

“I called him, told him the situation,” Luke explained, “But I don’t think he will answer…”

“What’s going on?” Ben asked as he came closer to the two.

Rose and Luke shared a glance, the older man nodding that he’d explain. “Kenobi….is _not_ happy.”

A wave of regret surged through Ben, then a flash of anger towards Rey’s grandfather. “I thought you said you’d call him—”

“I did,” Luke hastily explained, his face forlorn. “I told him about the wedding and he thinks you two are purposely doing this to not invite him. I tried to explain how this might be the best option considering how busy you two are and… _well_ , he did not buy it. He is very much against this marriage right now.”

This was decidedly not great. Kenobi had been a sore subject since he entered their lives. He and Rey kept in terse contact, she visiting yearly for his sake but it took a toll on her emotional state. Their conversations ended in heated arguments on whether or not she’d move back to the UK (the answer, every time was ‘no’). The man desperately wanted her to live with him, to have companionship, but he had a difficult time listening to her desires and goals. Kenobi liked Ben pleasant enough, reminding the old man of Anakin but was hot and cold about the young couple’s relationship. Sometimes he believed they were the living embodiments of their greatest work, other times they were a horror of Anakin and Padme reincarnated.

There was no winning with Kenobi, a fact Ben accepted.

Rey on the other hand…she was getting there. But this might have sealed the nail on the coffin.

“I’ll go talk to her,” Ben said, moving past the two.

“Whoa—no you can’t,” Luke reminded him.

“My finance’s only living relative will not acknowledge her wedding, at all. Screw superstition.” On that note, he left the grassy alter and headed straight into the house.

* * *

“There we go! Something borrowed,” the pearl bracelet from Amilyn, “something old,” the headband piece from Padme’s collection, “ and something blue,” the blue forget-me-nots in her bouquet. “All we need is something new,” Leia declared, nodding for Finn to come over. He’d been watching with excitement as Rey and Leia put the final touches, waiting for the right moment.

Holding out a box for her, Rey took it with slight apprehension. “What is it?”

“Just check it out,” he insisted.

Lifting the lid, Rey… _frowned_.

“Um—thank you. I…” she closed the box and turned to her friend, puzzled. “Why are you and Mitaka so sold on the dinosaur thing?”

Just as Finn was about to answer, a soft knock on the doorway alerted them.

“Ben,” Leia intoned, “you are not supposed to be here.”

“I know, but I need to speak to Rey about something important,” he said calmly, though Rey could sense the potential storm brewing inside him. His shoulders were tense and his hands were tucked away in his pockets.

Noticing the looks the couple shared, Leia conceded and ushered Finn out of the room with her.

Upon their departure, Ben entered the room, closing the door softly behind him. He walked over to her right and sat down beside her. “First of all, you are gorgeous,” he breathed, “you…I don’t have the words to describe, except wow.”

“I’m basically wearing the same thing I wore earlier,” she giggled, “I highly doubt the head piece and a bracelet could change it all.”

“It changed nothing—I thought you were beautiful earlier too.” He told her cheekily, catching her hand in his own. He then became solemn, Rey concerned by the sudden switch in demeanor. “So…we tried to get ahold of Kenobi.”

She did not expect that.

But overall she _did_ expect that.

Ben, a sentimental fool attempting to contact Kenobi… _her grandfather_ , only to cause a problem.

Shaking her head slightly, she lowered her chin, cradling the flowers in her hand closer to her.

“Realistically, I knew we could not fly him out in time—”

“Nor would I expect you to,” she interjected quietly.

Ben threaded their fingers together, rubbing soothing lines on the back of her hand. “But we tried to call to see if we can videocall or _something_ and…”

“He was a dick?” she supplied knowingly.

Ben opened his mouth and then shut it once more. He nodded. “Yeah, he was a dick.” Shaking his head, he held their intertwined hands to his chest. “I’m sorry, I just wanted you to have some semblance of you family here—”

“They _are_ here,” she insisted, her eyes misting. “Rose, Finn, Chewie, Luke, your parents, Amilyn and Poe…everyone who matters is here, and that’s all I can ask for—it’s more than I could have ever _imagined_.” As a child the thought of getting married, having some type of family…seemed like a fantasy. She held on to hope her parents were alive, but beyond such lonely thoughts, she did not venture further.

But Ben changed everything. And she could not imagine life without him. He was more than enough.

“You sure you are okay?” he asked.

“Positive,” Rey squeezed his hand. “Now let’s go get married.”

* * *

“Ready, kid?” Han asked as Rey took his arm. She’d been surprised to see the older man waiting to walk her down the aisle, but ultimately grateful for his kind gesture.

She nodded once, trying her best to breathe despite her nervousness and excitement. He patted her hand gently as the music began, the familiar sound of _La Redécouverte_ cuing their march.

“Now I want you to know,” Han spoke quietly, just loud enough for Rey to hear and no one else. “You will always have a home in this family, with Leia and I, no matter what happens between you and Ben. I know my wife and I…were not the best examples for him, but I tried my best and that is all you and Ben can do too.”

Fleetingly, her throat constricted at his assurances, some of her lingering wedding jitters fading away.

“I don’t think you give yourself enough credit,” she muttered as they were almost half way through the backyard. Her eyes were still lingering on the haphazardly thrown flowers on the path. “Ben adores you despite everything, you wouldn’t be here otherwise.”

Han chuckled under his breath. “I’m glad he’s marrying you. Wouldn’t want it any other way.” He nudged her arm gently, “Look up kid, you don’t want to miss this.”

Lifting her gaze, she felt the world stop a moment as her eyes found Ben’s. Only a few feet away, his attention was on her completely, the entire yard fading away. Him with his genuine and loving smile, stunned and awe in her presences. She undoubtedly looked the same way, reaching a hand out to him once she was a couple of feet away.

He took her offer instantly, holding on to her with a stead grip, prepared to never let go.

* * *

**Twenty-Five Years Later…**

“Mom, you look beautiful!” Ella cried out, flipping through the photo album.

From the hall closet, Rey shook her head. Where that girl got her random bouts of enthusiasm, neither Rey or Ben would know. Ella Solo was a spitfire of rapid talking and blunt words, her sharp attitude and fierce independence something to contend with, the girl often causing more trouble than help. While the mother didn’t quite understand it, everyone teased Rey how she just as bad in her late teens and early twenties. The eighteen year old’s personality may have been closer to her mother’s but her features were more along the Skywalker and Solo genes; her short, dark unruly hair, inquisitive brown eyes, and smirking lips. Unfortunately, the twins both received their parent's poor vision, all four members of the Solo family wearing their glasses proudly.

The girl sprung up from the sofa, a soft little laugh leaving her as she flipped another page. She rushed over to her mother, holding the album out. 

“I don’t know why you and Dad always hid these away; I love them!” She squinted at one particular candid picture where her mother and father stood together at the altar, both with happy, wide smiles. “You and Dad look so…like yourselves?” she snorted into her words, shaking her head. “I mean, when you look at couples’ wedding photos, you see them all over the top, but I don’t know, you and Dad just seem so happy and everything else kinds of fade away.”

“It wasn’t exactly the most beautiful wedding of the year, but absolutely one of a kind,” Rey said with a chuckle as she opened another box labeled _Summer 2019._ Ben and her were a bit of the sentimental sort, packing things away and little notes and trinkets become forever keepsakes.

Reaching into the box, she pulled out a dinosaur pin and a pressing of the forget-me-nots from her bouquet. Ella frowned at the pin. “Uncle Finn and Mitaka,” Rey said simply, Ella nodding in understanding. Setting the album down, the girl reached into the box, pulling out Padme’s light pink head piece. “Wow, this looks like an antique.”

“Because it is,” Rey answered, gazing at the headpiece fondly. “Your grandmother loaned it to me for my wedding. It was once your great-grandmother’s.” She nudged Ella playfully. “If you want, we can save it for your wedding day.”

“Me? Get married?” Ella scoffed, handing the headpiece over to her mother. She crossed her arms over her chest defiantly, “Yeah, that’s _never_ going to happen. It’s sweet that you and Dad found each other, it’s love story material, but me finding someone? No.” The girl declared with a shrug. “You are going to have better luck with Gabe.”

“I was like that too until I met your father,” Rey warned, placing the headpiece back into the box. She and Ben weren’t planning on using anything from their original impromptu wedding beside pictures for their twenty-fifth anniversary, an occasion all their friends and family insisted they celebrate. Usually the couple would deflect such pressures, but the thought of celebrating the apparent milestone seemed _nice_. Not to mention, they may have also been slightly drunk when they agreed to do it. “Neither of us wanted to do the whole marriage thing until we met each other.”

Ella chose not to respond, picking up the photo album to put with the rest of the decorations for the anniversary dinner. For most of the week the house had been in slight chaos, with family friends popping in and out of the house to help set up the dinner in the backyard. Rey and Ella had been placed on decorations, Finn making a clear outline of what they needed and to not stray away from the list. Meanwhile Maz and Chewie were busy in the kitchen, insisting on cooking for the occasion despite being guests.

Usually Ben and Gabe would help with whatever else needed to be done and completing errands, but they had gone off to pick up some her dad’s friends from the airport.

A sharp knock came from the doorway.

“I got it,” Ella called as she dashed to the door. Rey followed after a slower pace, not feeling the need to rush to the door when it was only a few feet away.

Swinging open the door, Ella froze at the sight of the young man.

He paused, wide eyed, pushing up his glasses. “Uh—Eleanor, right? Your dad told me to go ahead and come to the house,” he then glanced down at the two suitcases by his feet, “to uh—to uh bring the luggage, yeah, the luggage and uh— _hi_.”

Ella did not speak, opening and closing her mouth with no words coming out. Then after a moment of struggle, she finally said, pathetically—“ _Hi_.”

Sensing something off about the situation, Rey stepped forward, starting to piece together who exactly this guy happened to be. Dark hair, green eyes, a slight accent…

“Willix,” Rey smiled at him, “I haven’t seen you since you were grade school. How are you?”

“Fine—great—okay, Mrs. Solo,” he stuttered out, his eyes jumping between Ella and Rey. If Rey recalled correctly, Willix Andor-Erso had always been nervous and awkward as a child. He grew into his looks, but clearly remained the same awkward boy. “Uh, you can call me Will.”

Ella’s eyes narrowed at him, her stunned, flustered stance ceasing. “Wait, you’re _Willix_? As in, my brother’s friend from the UK _Willix_? Who writes the nerdy fanfic about the _Interstellar Series_ —”

The young man bristled, “Interstellar is a wonderful space opera about romance and redemption—”

“I _know_ that! I was the person who even introduced Gabe to the novels!” Ella shot back heatedly, arms crossed over her chest. “How dare you try and explain a novel to me—”

“I wasn’t trying to explain it, I was simply validating my reasoning before you ignored it!” he declared, his stutter momentarily fading away. Clearing his throat, he dropped his gaze back down. “Sorry—I didn’t mean to get upset, I just really love the novels and I don’t get to really—uh—you know—talk about it with a lot of people.”

“Oh,” was all Ella said before realizing her mother was still there.

Taking the reins, Rey chuckled forcefully, hopefully lighting the mood. “Since you both really like this book, why don’t you talk about in the living room instead of the front entrance?” She motioned to the room, Willix nodded gratefully, heading in that direction.

Ella huffed, arms crossed. “He’s _infuriating_.”

“That’s a quick judgement,” Rey muttered.

“He sounded like a know-it-all.”

“And you _didn’t_?” Rey shot back with a raised eyebrow. “Why don’t you go talk to him?”

The girl rolled her eyes but didn’t object.

Rey smirked. “Your father and I were like that, arguing about books and whatnot in the beginning of our friendship—”

“Ugh, _no_ ,” Ella grumbled, already leaving the entry way. “Not everyone who argues about books they love are bound for matrimony!”

“I’m just saying—”

“I’m _not_ like you and Dad—”

“I never said you were—”

“And I am _not_ going to fall for some tall, hottish nerd in glasses—”

“I never said he was hot,” Rey held her hands up, “But if you think he is hot, well, that’s on you. All I ask is when you do fall in love, don’t elope because elopement runs in the family.”

“ _Oh my goodness! I am leaving_!” Ella cried out, marching straight to the living room.

Not a moment later, Ben entered the house with more luggage, hearing the tail end of the conversation. He frowned, pushing up his glasses. “What was _that_ all about?”

Biting her lips together, Rey shook her head. “Nothing we should be too worried about. History just has a funny way of repeating itself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REY AND BEN GOT MARRIED!
> 
> And their daughter is now regretting saying she never wanted to get married, hahahahaha! Also, the name Willix (Jyn and Cassian's son) is one of Cassian's aliases, so not a total random name :D
> 
> Like you didn't know that, but this was cute little thing I thought would be fun to write. Also, I didn't include the ceremony because...I am not a fan of wedding ceremonies. I find them kind of boring tbh, and yes I know it is a declaration of love and blah, blah, blah, but I am not super into them despite my love for love. Also, I thought the 'twenty-five years later' thing kind of proves Rey and Ben have a withstanding relationship and tells you how they are doing if they still get hate parties but love their family and friends more :D
> 
> Let me know what you think! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated. Love discussing the fic with my readers :D

**Author's Note:**

> This first one is a two-shot. We'll see how their little outing goes in the next chapter.
> 
> Let me know what you think! Comments and kudos are always appreciated; I love discussing the fic with my readers :D
> 
> Come say 'hi' to me on twitter @intpslytherin97 or on tumblr @intp-slytherin97


End file.
